nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poodlelover10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Erik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GanondorfHyrule (Talk) 21:49, June 7, 2011 Hi GanondorfHyrule here. In response to your previous message, yes I do have labrador and friends. I don't really pay much attention to the neighbors, I just make sure their dogs are nice. L (lol but not really out loud.) GanondorfHyrule 20:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It might depend on the dog you have. Idk. It may be different for each person but maybe not. Thank you for pointing out the background. I had originally uploaded the labrador picture with the wiki logo on it as the main logo when the wiki was in it's original layout. I'll take that into consideration. And on the note of combining the different games into one page, I thought about it, and it could be a good idea. One page featuring the different nintendogs games in subsections and listing what makes each one different. Good ideas. Keep 'em coming. :) GanondorfHyrule 22:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I consulted another administrator and we have decided that since this Is the Nintendogs wiki, I might be better if we kept the pages for each game separate. But if you have any more propositions, we encourage you to contact one of us. :) GanondorfHyrule 17:55, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So I've contacted some of the other admins for some input on changing the background. In the meantime, I can't find swirly paws. If you can find them, I can edit them and possibly upload them. Thanks. GanondorfHyrule 15:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, according to your userpage, you sure are obsessed with Nintendogs. :P Do you have Nintendogs + Cats? XxTimberlakexx 14:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I find your userpage funny because you get angered at the neighbors xD I never really gave a crap about the neighbors, when I run into them while on walks i immediately leave. XxTimberlakexx 18:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you feed them regularly? XxTimberlakexx 20:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I have Nintendogs and + Cats both the original i still play, today! SodaDog 21:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) King Tut The German Shepherd King Tut exists. He is downloadable content for America, and he comes with the Herbert Hoover Spotpass DLC. If you don't live in America, then that explains why you didn't know. ChishioKunrin 23:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Then again, you said you don't own a Nintendogs + Cats game, right? The DLC is for Nintendogs + Cats. ChishioKunrin 05:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: ? I don't know. He seems to disappear every once in a while. ChishioKunrin 19:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been posting neighbors today except the DLC. I'm fixing some of the pages that don't have neighbors as a section. ChishioKunrin 19:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I think I know what's going on. Some of them aren't bulleted, so I've been hitting the "Insert Bulleted List" button to fix that. ChishioKunrin 19:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. I think it means that he/she feels fine, like he/she doesn't feel full but doesn't feel hungry. That kind of thing. ChishioKunrin 00:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: question I don't think so. Most of the time, when you go on a walk, your dog will take a nap afterward, even in Nintendogs + Cats. Unfortunately, I'm not an admin. I think xXTimberlakeXx is, though. ChishioKunrin 06:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) That was kind of rude. What'd you say that for? ChishioKunrin 01:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And why do you hate me? ChishioKunrin 04:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry It's alright. That was all a little confusing, but it's ok. ChishioKunrin 09:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) England differences In the UK (England, Scotland, Wales), the neighbors are the same, but their names are different. Like in the US, there's a neighbor named Conner, but in the UK, that exact same neighbor is named Adriano. We need to try to put up UK info, so even people in England, Scotland, and Wales can use this wikia without getting confused. ChishioKunrin 22:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me sorry but are you really caparkid or not? Apparently you appear to have deleted the UK names of Rex and Conner again in the Neighbour section on German Shepherd Dog page. DO NOT DELETE THAT, THEY ARE THE UK NAMES. Also you put down "Diesel, owned by caparkid" in there aswell. You are either caparkid or not unless you got hacked? Nintendude244 01:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hacked Well, if you aren't really and truly caraparkid, and it wasn't really you that put down "*''dog's name''*, owned by caraparkid" then the real Caraparkid must be secretly logging into your account somehow and putting that down in the Neighbour's section, therefore making people blame you for that. Sorry, it really only just came to me an hour ago. Nintendude244 22:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) If you've been getting hacked, you should definitely change your password so the hacker can't log on anymore. Keep an eye out for signs that someone else has been on your account after that, just in case. ChishioKunrin 02:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know much about the situation, but if we can find of Caraparkid's I.P. adress we can find out where s/he lives. GanondorfHyrule 20:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) NintenCockerLuv I'm pretty sure NintenCockerLuv's username is about Cocker Spaniel dogs.